1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for household use, and in particular to a modular dispenser for fluent solids and liquids.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the average household, there are many products, e.g. solid or liquid detergents which remain in and are dispensed from their original containers, i.e. the containers supplied by the manufacturer. The result is often a mess in a laundry room or at the very least the need for regular wiping of spills.